everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Miley Grimm
Miley is the daughter of the Headmaster. She has a twin sister named Keira, who is her roommate. Her sympathies lay with the Rebels, but she also sees the point of the Royals, so she's a Roybel Headmaster, you might say. Personality Miley is the quieter twin, the much quieter twin, and the one more inclined to daydream about an adventure, rather than have one of her own. She is a firm believer in the "talk less and say more". She believes that the more words are used to say a simple thought, the more it takes away from what you're trying to say. Miley may be a quiet girl, but she does always come through when her sister decides to open her mouth when she shouldn't. She has a talent for getting people out of trouble, though only uses it for Keira, and has never even thought of using it to get herself out of trouble. People don't talk to Miley, or if the do they watch what they saw, because Miley is the daughter of the Headmaster after all, so if they offend her, they think they'll get a detention. But that's not Miley at all. She respects other's opinions, no matter what hers may be and won't go whining to her daddy if something makes her mad. Things rarely make her mad, but when they do, you better run. You do not want to be anywhere near her when it happens, and when she lets her anger rule, Keira tends to be the only one who can bring her back down to earth. Miley should not be held accountable for what she does when she's angry, she has no control. Miley is afraid of being left behind by everyone. She's afraid that eventually the people she loves and cares about, are going to wake up and realize that she's not worth their attention, leaving her behind. She doesn't like to be alone, she's insecure in that sense. She knows she isn't special or exciting enough for people to seek out her company, but that doesn't mean she's okay when they don't. Appearance Like her sister, Miley has pink hair, though hers is a bundle of unruly curls left loose and doesn't have the black streaks. She has pale skin and blue eyes. She usually wears a pale pink pretty lacy top and very pale blue jeans. She wears a pink belt with a silver rose shaped buckle, and on her feet she wears white calf high boots. Romance TBA Friends Keira Grimm Keira and Miley are virtually inseperable. They are closer to each other than anyone else, and they will each tell the other one things they wouldn't dream of telling anyone else, even they're father. Miley knows of her sister's past, but doesn't tell anyone simply because the story is not hers to tell Family Father: Milton Grimm Keira has a grudge against their father, but Miley still loves him. She knows that despite his many, many flaws, he is still her dad, and the only parent she has. Milton won't tell the girls about their mother, who she was and what happened to her, the only thing they both have deduced is that she must have had pink hair. Sister: Keira Grimm Miley is very much Keira's, who she calls Kei-Kei, mediator. She tries her best to keep her from saying things she shouldn't say, and to keep the angering of fellow students down to a minimum. Miley loves her sister more than anything in the world, and is willing to do whatever she asks. Uncle: Giles Grimm Keira is closest to Giles, Miley loves him, but doesn't automatically seek out his help and advice when things go wrong. She is not as close to Giles as Keira is, but she still likes spending time with him. Pet Miley has a pure white eagle named Yang. Yang is a majestic beast and actually has the ability to change his size to be big enough to carry Miley, or small enough to fit in her backpack. Yang was a gift from her father, and Miley has wondered if he enchanted the eagle or if Yang could always do that. Interests '''Guitar '''Like Keira, Miley plays an instrument, though hers is the guitar. Electric or acoustic, she can play it and can usually play any song on it after hearing it only once. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels